Various service providers including, for example, lenders and insurance carriers wish to verify data provided to them by applicants to their services. The data to be verified may include income and employment, assets, healthcare claims, clinical data, and the like. Often, the data being verified may be subject to contractual, regulatory and/or privacy restrictions making it difficult or impossible for the owners of the data (including for example payroll processors and other entities possessing data with personally identifying information of individuals and businesses) to share or communicate the data with third parties such as the service providers.